The Rock
by Jimjam319
Summary: Oneshot. Naraku has captured Kagome and is threatening to kill her family if she doesnt help him. what will Kagome do? Will Inu-Yasha get there in time?
**The Rock**

 **AN: Hi Everyone! Here you go! Another Oneshot :)** **Let me know how it is :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Mine, I just use the characters for my own amusement!**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"What do you want with me?" a young woman whispered as she leaned away from the approaching hand as far as the chains would let her. The young woman was chained against a wall by her wrists and ankles, the chains barely giving her any room and biting into her skin when she moved.

"I thought it was obvious Miko." The man growled as he cupped her face with his hand, purposefully slicing her face with his claws.

"I won! I refuse to help you! You'll have to find the shards on your own!" the woman spat as she threw his hand away from her face roughly.

"Oh, but you will, Miko." The man spat, his eyes glowing red as he slowly pulled a worn photo out of his shirt and showed her. "unless you want your family to die.

The young woman laughed bitterly. "your too late there, Naraku, someone got to them first."

"your lying!" Naraku roared as he raised his clawed hand, ready to strike.

"No, I'm not. But even if they were alive, I would never help you! I would rather die!" she spat at him angrily.

"if that's how you feel, then let me oblige you, Miko." Naraku smirked as he brought his claws up to strike a killing blow.

The woman closed her eyes as a few tears leaked out of them, whispering "Inu-Yasha."

Before Naraku could strike the door exploded with a burst of angry energy. At the explosion Naraku paused in his strike, his claws barely an inch from the woman's throat. Naraku and the woman both turned and looked towards the now bare doorway, seeing a young man standing there with a furious snarl on his face and a large fang-like sword draped behind his neck, his long silver hair swaying from the explosion.

"let her go, Naraku" he demanded ferociously. "she had better not have a scratch on her!"

"Oh really, Inu-Yasha? And what would you do if she was in fact injured?" Naraku asked, his body blocking Inu-Yasha from seeing the woman and the blood dripping from her face, wrists and ankles.

"I'll cut your head off, you bastard" Inu-Yasha stated as he walked into the room. As Inu-Yasha stepped into the room, he froze, his face becoming one of unmitigated fury as he smelt the young woman's blood. "Kagome? You ok?"

"Inu…Inuyasha? You came?" Kagome asked softly, tilting her face away from Naraku, attempting to see the Hanyou.

"Feh! Course I came you damn Wench." Inu-Yasha muttered

"well, isn't that such a touching display?" Naraku asked as he moved to the side, allowing Inu-Yasha to see Kagome chaired to the wall with her blood dripping off of her.

"you Mother-Fucker!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he saw Kagome for the first time. Inu-Yasha began to advance on Naraku when he was forced to stop.

"Ah Ah Ah" Naraku said gently as he slowly drew one of his claws down from Kagome's neck down cutting her blouse and slicing her skin as he went.

"No!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Naraku continued to drag his claw down, cutting the blouse completely in half and exposing Kagome to the elements and their eyes. Naraku smirked as he stopped and brought the bloodied claw to his mouth, licking the blood from it.

"Yum, I think I might keep this one" Naraku smirked evilly as he looked at the blood and Kagome's exposed upper half.

All this time, Kagome had remained quiet, grimacing in pain as he sliced her skin and blushing brightly as he exposed her to their eyes. Kagome attempted to cover herself with her arms, but the chains prevented her from moving much and cut further into her skin.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he took a step closer, attempting to get to the young woman.

"Na ahah." Naraku warned as he moved closer to Kagome and placed his face near her neck, looking at Inu-Yasha triumphantly. As Naraku moved his head closer to Kagome, Kagome glared at him and grasped his face into both of her hands as tight as she could and concentrated on her hands. A pink glow began to surround Kagome's hands, burning Naraku's face as it touched him. Naraku began to scream in pain and try to get away, but inu-Yasha was there, keeping him immobile.

The pink light began to grow in brightness and intensity, encompassing the entire room, except for the form of one Hanyou. The glow eventually faded and as the light faded Inu-Yasha saw that Naraku's body was frozen and as he watched the body started to disintegrate into dust, which was then blown away. Inu-Yasha stood there shocked for a moment before he looked at Kagome and saw that she was drooping wearily, still chained to the wall. As Kagome drooped further, the chains dug into her skin deeper. Inu-Yasha jumped in to motion, grasping Kagome around her waist gently with one hand and breaking the chains with the other. 

As Kagome was freed from the chains she leaned heavily against Inu-Yasha's chest for a moment before moving back and smiling up at him tiredly. Inu-Yasha blushed brightly as he saw her ripped shirt open wider, exposing her to his view. Inu-Yasha quickly spun around and removed his Haori before turning around again and placing it over Kagome, covering her form completely.

Kagome blushed, but smiled at him, before bending down slowly and retrieving a small round jewel that had rolled towards her.

"Look Inu-Yasha, the jewel, its complete." She showed him tiredly.

"Feh, bout time." Inu-Yasha muttered as he sheathed his sword and picked Kagome up bridal style, causing her to gasp in shock and quickly wrap her arms around his neck for balance.

As Kagome slowly fell asleep from exhaustion, Inu-Yasha began to run towards the camp. Before too long Inu-Yasha began to feel Kagome's blood and stopped so that he could tend to her wounds.

* * *

Kagome slowly started to wake and saw Inu-Yasha sitting next to where she had been resting. "Hi." She murmered.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Inu-Yasha asked as he came closer to her.

"Yeah, a bit sore, but I'm ok, thank you Inu-Yasha." Kagome said as she sat up and faced Inu-Yasha.

"Eh? For what?" Inu-Yasha asked as he steadied Kagome.

"Saving me, treating my wounds, everything." She replied as she looked up at Inu-Yasha with a small smile.

"Feh, I didn't really save ya, you know. You did that." He muttered as he looked away with a blush.

"I couldn't have done that without you, you know Inu-Yasha." She said as she got closer and rested her head onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder softly.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied as he looked down at Kagome softly and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"…so now what?" Kagome questioned sadly.

"What?"

"Well what happens now? We have the jewel, Naraku's dead. You can go back to Kikyou now." Kagome said sadly as she tried to extract herself from Inu-Yasha's embrace.

"Kikyou?" Inu-Yasha muttered softly.

"Yeah, I mean you love her." Kagome replied as she fought back tears.

"Feh! No I don't." Inu-Yasha said as he tightened his hold on a struggling Kagome, being mindful of her injuries.

"Yes you do." Kagome said as she tried to get up again, only for Inu-Yasha to bring her onto his lap and wrap both of his arms around her.

"No. I thought I did, but no, I really don't." Inuyasha said softly as he put his chin onto the top of Kagome's head and inhaled deeply.

"What?"

"I thought I loved her, but I didn't. I mean she was the first person to be nice to me. But she didn't really accept me for me, she always wanted, me to change." Inu-Yasha explained as he started to softly stroke Kagome's hair.

"O…oh, well what are you going to do then?" Kagome asked as she laid her head onto Inu-Yasha's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Hmmm… never really thought about it. Maybe tell the person that I do love, that I love them?" Inu-Yasha said causing Kagome to go stiff in his arms. "But I'm not sure how to do that. How do you tell the most amazing and talented and beautiful woman you have ever met that you love them? She would never feel the same, I mean I'm just a Hanyou." Inu-Yasha said his ears drooping in sadness.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled furiously as she spun in his lap to face him. "There is nothing wrong with being a Hanyou. In fact, I think you're a lot more amazing than a hundred full demons."

"Y…you really think that?' Inu-Yasha questioned shocked.

"Of course I do" she replied softly. "And as for telling this woman how you feel, you should just tell her, anyone who doesn't feel the same is an idiot and not worth your time."

"Oh really?" Inu-Yasha asked softly as he slowly leant closer to kagome.

"Yes." Kagome said firmly, not noticing Inu-Yasha's face inching closer.

"I have a question Kagome" he whispered against her ear.

"O…oh?" Kagome blushed.

"Yeah… are you an idiot?"

"Wh... What no! of course not." Kagome replied offended that he would ask that.

"Good." He smirked before he slowly leant forward and kissed her lips briefly before pulling away and looking at her. "I love you."

Kagome blushed darkly, nearly matching the red Haori that she was still wearing, her eyes sparkling happily. "I love you too Inu-Yasha"

"You'd better Wench." Inu-Yasha smirked softly as he gently laid her on the ground, and rested his body just above her own. Inu-Yasha lowered his face toward hers once again, but was stopped before he could kiss her.

"What? What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked, thinking she had changed her mind.

"Erm… well it's just…there's a rock…under my back." Kagome muttered sheepishly as she smiled at him blushing.

"A…rock?' he asked incredulously.

"Uhuh" Kagome said softly. Inu-Yasha slowly backed away allowing Kagome to sit up gratefully and rub her lower back.

"Right, well." Inu-Yasha coughed as he stood up. A minute later, Kagome had stood up as well and slowly made her way to where Inu-Yasha was standing. Kagome stood in front of Inu-Yasha and took his hand in one of her own placing something in it before closing his hand around the object and standing back. Inu-yasha looked at her in confusion then looked at his hand and opened it to reveal…

"A Rock?"

"Yep, thought you'd want to keep it." Kagome smirked as she came closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha responded as he wrapped both arms around Kagome and buried his nose into her neck, inhaling her unique scent.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome questioned a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he asked raising his head to look at her.

"So you've told the woman your feelings, now what?"

"This." Inu-Yasha whispered huskily as he smirked and leaned in again, this time meeting no resistance, he captured her lips in a soft kiss that slowly changed to one of love and passion as they attempted to show each other how they truly felt for one another. 

Unknown to either one the rock Inu-Yasha held slipped from his grasp and landed with a soft thump behind the pair as they engaged in a different type of battle.

* * *

 **End**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
